Soulless Love
by Penelope Anne Neptune
Summary: At The Bronze, Buffy meets a girl named Emmalynn Caine. The pair become friends but Buffy feels as if Emmalynn is hiding something from her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I was going through all of my stuff since I moved my bedroom to the basement and found this fanfic written on notebook paper. It's definatly an old one but I think it will work out to be a good one. I hope so anyway.

Title: Soulless Love

Summary: At The Bronze, Buffy meets a girl named Emmalynn Caine. The pair become friends but Buffy feels as if Emmalynn is hiding something from her.

Pairings:  
Spike/OC  
Xander/Anya  
Buffy/Riley  
Willow/Tara

Chapter One: For All Eternity

* * *

August 12, 1880 England

Elizabeth

* * *

"Watch your back, Elizabeth!" my watcher, Ronald Pryce, called out to me.

I kicked the vampire in the jaw and staked him square in the head and I watched as he turned into dust. That part was always my favorite.

"Sodding vampires!" I exclaimed after my watcher left me to patrol.

"We keep coming you know."

"Who's there?" I asked, stake and crucifix at the ready.

A vampire stepped out of the shadows and said, "Angelus."

I scoffed and asked, "What kind of name is that?"

"You're dead, slayer."

"It's Elizabeth."

I went straight for his head with the stake but Angelus caught my wrist and spun me so my back was to him. He tilted my head and he was too strong for me to handle. Where was that annoying watcher when you needed him? He drank and drank my blood until I blacked out.

* * *

Emmalynn

* * *

"Would you like anything to drink, Miss Caine?" a train attendent asked me.

I looked up at her and said, "As a matter of fact, I would."

I grabbed her from the aisle and broke her neck before she could scream. I drained all of her blood from her. When the train came to a stop, I walked off the train and said, "Hello, Sunnydale."

* * *

Buffy

* * *

"Giles, do you want me to patrol tonight?" I asked.

"Do you feel a new evil coming?" Giles answered with a question.

"Well, no."

"Then go have some sodding fun."

Xander said, "Grumpy Giles is in town!"

The Scooby Gang and I left to head to the Bronze to have "some sodding fun."

* * *

Spike

* * *

I was walking to my crypt drinking a bag of pig's blood when I heard something moving in the shadows.

"Who's there?" I asked.

They moved again and they stepped out to where I could see them.

"Do I know you?" I asked the owman with long, straight black hair and green eyes.

"You don't remember me, Spike?"

"No…?"

* * *

August 14, 1880 England

Elizabeth

* * *

I was reborn and I never felt so alive. It was an amazing feeling. I crawled out of my grave and was face to face to a demon hunter. It didn't take much to kill him.

From then on, I changed my name to something that I could actually live up to and appreciate.

* * *

Spike

* * *

It then dawned on me who this mystery woman was.

"Em?"

"Very good, Spike. Very good."

"It's been a lifetime..."

"Or two. Is there a tavern somewhere in this town? I need to get drunk."

"Yeah."

"Show me where. I will buy."

* * *

August 18, 1880 Italy

Elizabeth

* * *

I moved from London, England to Venice, Italy to visit my family that I have been meaning to visit.

I walked right in, not needing access since I have previously lived there before moving in with my wacher in England.

My little sister, Hermione, ran up to me and hugged me.

"Ciao, Hermione." I said to my younger sister. (A/N: Ciao means hello in Italian.)

"Elizabeth! Sono cosi felice di vederti!" (A/N: Translation: Elizabeth! I am so happy to see you!)

Those were not only my sister's last words but my entire family's as well.

* * *

Spike

* * *

I led Emmalynn to the Bronze and wasn't surprised to see Buffy there.

I rolled my eyes and Emmalynn asked, "What is it?"

"The slayer."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Night Out

August 22, 1880 England

Elizabeth

* * *

I rearrived in London, England to search for my sire, Angelus, and my first love, William.

After awhile, I found both Angelus and William. I saw the with two women and I couldn't approach them.

I now know that my William is a vampire.

Like me.

* * *

Emmalynn

* * *

"Slayer, huh?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah. Buffy something and other."

"Ready to kill?"

Spike smiled and said, "I heard you were killing slayers."

"Two to be exact."

Spike gave me a look and I said, "What?! Their blood is very addicting."

* * *

Buffy

* * *

As I glanced around, making sure no vampires were to be seen, I saw a young woman walk in followed by Spike.

"Everywhere I go!" I exclaimed and threw my stake right at his chest. He caught it and turned towards me.

"Hello, Buffy."

The girl walked up and held out her hand to me. "Hello. I'm Emmalynn Caine."

I shook her hand and we instantly began talking.

* * *

Willow

* * *

I saw Buffy conversing with a girl who didn't look familiar to me at all.

Xander asked me, "Who's Buffy talking to?"

Anya answered, "That's Emmalynn Caine. I've met her somewhere before, but I can't remember where…"

Tara added, "She's very pretty." Then she got wide eyed and asked, "Do you think she's a vampire?"

The four of us all said, "Nah."

* * *

Emmalynn

* * *

I followed Buffy to meet all of her friends and Spike was getting anxious to get rid of this slayer.

I mouthed to him, "In due time."

Buffy introduced me to Anya Jenkins, Xander Harris, Willow Rosenburg and Tara McClay.

I noticed all of them were wearing crosses and thought that maybe this slayer told her friends about us.

After meeting them and briefly talking to them, I took Spike to the dance floor and we danced to a new techno song.

* * *

Willow

* * *

"I don't like her much, Buffy." I told my best friend.

"Eh… She's alright I guess."

"She's with SPIKE for God's sake." Xander argued. "She's got to be mental or an airhead!"

We all laughed and said, "Harmony…"

* * *

August 31, 1880 England

Elizabeth

* * *

"Elizabeth Watson? Is that you?" a familiar voice asked.

I turned and asked, "Cecily? It's been awhile."

"How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Good, good. Do you still love Wil-speaking of the devil. Who's that woman with him?"

I turned to face the same way Cecily was. "I don't know her but I have a feeling that William and her are together."

* * *

Buffy

* * *

I was dancing with Willow and Tara (which took me forever to get those two on the dance floor) when my cell phone decided it wanted to go off. I stopped dancing and withdrew it from my pocket and saw that it was Giles calling me.

"Hello, Giles. This better be good." I said.

"Buffy. I found the diaries of a slayer."

"Okay?"

"I thought if you read them it would help you answer the questions of the life of a slayer. Better yet, they are all in english."

"Sure. I'll read them. What was her name?"

"Elizabeth Watson."

* * *

A/N: Well here is the second one! Enjoy readers!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The New Scooby Gang Member

Buffy

* * *

"Okay, Giles. I will start on the diaries tomorrow." I said before getting off the phone with him.

"Hello, beautiful." a familiar voice said behind me.

"That's it, Riley! I am buying you a bell to wear."

"But then I will go ding ding ding everywhere I go."

"My point exactly."

* * *

September 18, 1880

Elizabeth

* * *

When I was walking, searching for a decent meal to eat, I saw my William and this time he was completely alone, thank goodness.

"Where's your girlfriend, my William?"

He sharply turned around and nearly attacked me. "Who are you?" William demanded.

"A creature of the night, like yourself."

* * *

Emmalynn

* * *

Buffy asked me, "Do you want to meet my w-er…boss?"

"He's boring, isn't he?"

"Name one who isn't."

"I can't think of one and I will go with you."

"Okay. Just let me gather the gang."

I stood near the door and waited for Buffy to return with Anya, Xander, Willow and Tara. I looked around and didn't see Spike anywhere.

* * *

Giles

* * *

I heard a knock at my door and moments before Buffy came in with Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara. There was another girl whom I didn't know. She paused at the door and then she came in.

"Where are the diaries, Giles?" Buffy asked.

"Right there."

"That's a lot of books."

"They are numbered and she was from the 1880's."

The new girl drew in a deep breath and exhaled sharply.

* * *

September 25, 1880

Elizabeth

* * *

"You're upset." a young woman said to me.

"Tell me something I don't know." I sharply stated.

"Tell me about it, sweetie."

"I really love this guy with every last fiber of my being and he hasn't shown the least bit of interest back. I just wish he could feel what I feel."

The woman smiled and said, "Wish granted."

* * *

Emmalynn

* * *

I saw the sun rising and told Buffy that I had to head home. She understood and let me go. I ran to a cemetary and opened the door to a crypt to see Spike standing there.

"Hello, love." he said to me.

"Is it alright if I stay here until sundown?"

"Be my guest."

I was able to walk in and I saw it wasn't all too bad for a crypt but my home in Helena, Montana made this place look like a shack.

"Bed?"

"Down here."

He gave me the "grand tour" of the television, bed and fridge that was full of blood.

* * *

October 10, 1880

Elizabeth

* * *

I remember how Anyanka acted when I told her that I wanted to take my wish back from her. She threatened to kill me.

"NOBODY TAKES BACK MY WISHES!"

I stabbed Anyanka before she could stake me and ran away as fast as I could.

* * *

Spike

* * *

All of the memories of the time I had with Emmalynn a lifetime or two ago rushed to me and I realized something.

I love her.

* * *

Emmalynn

* * *

Spike hasn't changed all that much from when I first met him in England. He is my first and only love.

* * *

A/N: Okay. So I realize that these damn point of views are really short but give me a break, please. I wrote this fanfic like two years ago.  
Love, Penelope


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Old Friends

Emmalynn

* * *

"Spike, the slayer has you tamed. How is my question."

"It's no the slayer. It's her sodding boyfriend."

I was confused and he said, "Him and his buddies put this sodding chip in my bloody head. I can't kill the happy meals on two legs anymore."

I chuckled and asked, "So is that why you have so many bags of pig's blood in your fridge?"

"Yeah. It's not as good. Humans taste better, especially slayers."

"Spike, do you remember me at all?"

"Not a whole lot, why?"

"I was just wondering because I know you quite well."

* * *

Buffy

* * *

I began reading Elizabeth's diaries after organizing them into their numerical order. The first three or four were about her growing up and finding out she was a slayer. When she was only thirteen, she moved in with her watcher, Ronald Pryce, and was trained.

Elizabeth's last battle was against my ex-boyfriend, Angelus.

He never told me that he killed a slayer.

* * *

October 19, 1880

Elizabeth

* * *

In the middle of my running, I ran into somebody and he/she fell to the ground whereas I didn't.

I looked down and saw my watcher, Ronald, there and I turned to run but he caught my ankle, bringing me down.

"El-Elizabeth? Is that you?" he nervously asked.

"No. I'm not her!" I yelled.

"You're a vampire, aren't you?"

"So what if I am?"

* * *

December 31, 1880

Elizabeth

* * *

Now the entire watcher counsil's on my tailend trying to find me and kill me. Reasons? I dunno… Maybe it's because I am a slayer who was turned into a vampire?!

I saw a sign for my capture and it said, "Stronger than most of her kind. She's dangerous." To a human, that would mean that, "She's very strong so be careful." To everybody else, "She's a helluva strong vampire!"

Hm…

* * *

Buffy

* * *

As I kept reading Elizabeth's diaries, I began to wonder how she kept writing these.

Solution?

She's a vampire.

* * *

Emmalynn

* * *

It hurt me knowing Buffy had ahold of my diaries. The notebooks that I spilled my guts to. Soon, she will know how I think, my past, who I love, and me.

Ah shit.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Since I have not done one of these yet...I would like to thank the following for their reviews:

Maverick 500 (Yes she does find out. He he.)

Fidgeymugato

And the following who are following my story (Who would've guessed I would have to use following twice the same sentence? :O)

Emmettluver2010

Fidgeymugato

And to these who added it to their favorites...

Maverick 500

Fidgeymugato

Thank you all!

Love,  
Penelope

* * *

Chapter Five: What Was That?

February 1, 1881

Elizabeth

* * *

After terrorizing England for a year or so, I decided it was time to …er… broaden my horizons.

I traveled to Athens, Greece in search of a new place to start.

It only took me a week or two to adapt to the Greek way of living. Man do those Greek men taste delicious!

* * *

Emmalynn

* * *

"mmm. That was fun, Spike." I said.

He kissed me deeply and asked, "Wanna go again, love?"

"As many times as you want, William."

Spike stopped making love to me and asked, "What was that?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "We grew up together, William. Don't you remember?"

I watched his eyes move as he searched his memory and he answered, "Sorry, but no."

"My birth name is Elizabeth Watson. People called me-"

"Ellie. I remember now."

* * *

Spike

* * *

"I loved you even then, Spike. I was young but old enough to know that I loved you; only you." Ellie told me.

She continued, "You always knew somehow to make me smile. It depressed me when I was told that you were deeply in love with Cecily.

"I cried nearly every night. Later, I tried to take out every bit of my anger and depression on a vampire I really wanted to kill; Angelus."

* * *

November 1, 1898

Romania

Elizabeth

* * *

After living in Greece for a little bit over seventeen years, I wanted to move again. When I traveled, I saw something in Romania that sort of freaked me out.

A group (I later learned they were Gypsies) had somebody who was dark haired in front of them. They were performing some kind of ritual. I stayed far enough away to not be seen, but close enough to witness what was happening. I moved so I could get a look at the person they had with them.

It was Angelus.

* * *

Buffy

* * *

As I read Elizabeth's diaries day in and day out, I discovered that after she rose from her grave, she went to Italy and killed her family members, when back to England to search for Angelus and her first love, William.

William? Isn't that Spike's human name?

I'm sure there was more than one William back then who was a vampire.

* * *

May 23, 1900

Ireland

Elizabeth

* * *

A vampire's job in this world would have to probably be to kill slayers, just as a slayer's job was to kill vampires. It was a never ending vicious cycle.

Today an Ano-Movic demon told me that a vampire killed a slayer in China during their rebellion.

I asked him, "What vampire?"

"Uh…Spike? I think his name is."

I smiled my thanks and I knew William had changed his name to Spike. I think it was to make him sound like more of a badass than he already is.

"Do you know 'im?" the demon asked me.

I smiled again and said, "Very well, actually."

* * *

Buffy

* * *

I didn't even hear my door open but at some point of time it did and Willow and Tara were standing there for God knows how long before Williow cleared her throat, making me jump up at least a mile.

"S-Sorry to sc-scare you." Tara studdered.

"It's okay, Tara. I'm fine, really."

Willow said, "Your mom let us in and said you were in your room. How are the diaries going?"

"Good. I've read one…two…three…five of them already." I was amazed at myself about how much I read in the short time I had them.

"Good for you, Buffy." Tara quietly said.

I smiled up at her and cleared my bed off a litle bit. I said to both of them, "Please, sit down."

I asked, "What brings you here?"

"We were at Xander's and Anya was there and they just got done doing…you know…" Willow innocently said.

"Sex!" Tara blurted out and covered her mouth.

Willow and I looked at each other, then at Tara and the three of us laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Spike?! Seriously?

* * *

December 20, 1908

Elizabeth

* * *

Just like my first love, Spike, I was obsessed in killing slayers. I began tracking down the next upcoming slayer and just traveled until I found her.

The last slayer to die would be me.

Emmalynn

"Wanna go again?" Spike questioned.

"That would be like the third time or something."

"Who's counting?" Spike said with a kiss.

I grinned and he straddled my body. We were just getting into it when a door opened and a voice followed it.

* * *

January 9, 1915

Paris, France

Elizabeth

* * *

I killed my first slayer today. A nice little French girl. I couldn't understand a single word she was saying as I drank away.

A slayer's blood versus the average human's blood is like having an alcoholic compare find wine to water.

* * *

Buffy

* * *

"Spike! Are you here?" I called.

I heard a groan from the basement of the crypt and walked down the stairs.

"I've seen the moon tonight, and there's not a moon in the sky!" I exclaimed after seeing a much not needed view of Spike's ass.

Spike moved and I saw he was on top of a girl with long, dark hair.

"Drusilla finally return, Spike?" I asked sarcastically.

The girl sat up and pulled the sheet over her breasts, which thank God I didn't see.

"Hi, Buffy."

"Emmalynn?! What the fuck?!"

* * *

Emmalynn

* * *

I scurried up and grabbed my clothes and threw them back on my boyd while trying to hide my nakedness from Buffy.

"What the hell are you thinking, Emmalynn?" Buffy yelled.

"Guess I'm not thinking at all." I said as I reappeared into her view.

Buffy walked up to me and punched me in the face, sending me to the ground. I felt my vampire face come but I shook it off before standing up to face Buffy once again.

* * *

June 16, 1920

Elizabeth

* * *

I sat in France for some time while waiting for a slayer to be called, and believe me, I was ready to fight her, whoever she may be.

I trained daily until sundown. Then I would go out and get a bite to eat.

Boy, was I ready.

* * *

August 13, 1929

Elizabeth

* * *

Among my long chain of demon and vampire friends, I found out that there was a slayer in a small country in Africa called Rwanda. I never even heard of it until now. Her name is Zahira and that's all I knew but all I had to do was look for a young African girl at night with a British, white guy not too far behind her.

* * *

Buffy

* * *

When I walked into my home after a battle with Emmalynn and Spike, my mom said, "Your friend, Anya, called for you."

I found this strange because Anya usually never called. It was always either Xander, Willow or Riley. I knew something was wrong.

I picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" a tired Anya answered.

"Anya, it's Buffy. You called me?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot what for now but tell me about what happened on patrol and I just might remember."

I then was in the middle of telling her what went on with Emmalynn and Spike when she said, "Oh! I remember now!"

"I'm listening."

"Emmalynn. It's about her. I know here. From somewhere. I just can't seem to remember where from."

"Call me when you remember, okay?"

In the background I heard Xander ask, "Anya? It's two in the morning… Come back to bed."

"See you in the morning, Anya." I said and hung up the phone.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I know that all the facts are mixed up. Like Joyce should be dead right now, but I really wanted to keep her in this fanfic. And Buffy and Riley should not be together, but let's face it. THEY WERE SUCH A CUTE COUPLE! ^.^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: No Soul?

* * *

December 15, 1935

Rwanda, Africa

Elizabeth

* * *

When I jumped out of the tree above the girl I believed to be the slayer, I scared her half to death.

Sure enough she had a stake and her watcher wasn't far behind her.

"Zahira?" I asked and she nodded.

We went a few rounds until she got distracted by another vampire with bleach blonde hair. I snapped her neck sideways and drank deeply, getting my fill and leaving the rest for Spike.

* * *

Buffy

* * *

"Buffy, can you patrol tonight?" Giles asked me.

"I guess…" I sarcastically said.

"Take someone with you, okay?" Giles added.

I turned to Xander and asked him, "Ready for some dusting?"

He nodded and once the sun set, we went to the cemetery to slay some vampires.

* * *

May 21, 1950

USA

Elizabeth

* * *

As I was moving across the States, I found Spike in Maine. I didn't know what he was doing and I didn't bother to ask, nor did I want to. I assumed that like me, he was racing the sun.

I cruised the States at night and parked my car somewhere and crawled in the trunk to shield myself from the sun.

* * *

Xander

* * *

"These places creep me out. Why can't vampires love somewhere else? Like The Land of Oz or something?"

"Xander, The Land of Oz isn't real." Buffy argued.

"It isn't?" I joked.

"Duck."

I ducked and Buffy staked a vampire behind me.

"Buffy, snack bar straight ahead." I said, pointing out the two vampires killing humans not too far ahead.

* * *

December 1, 1971

Elizabeth

* * *

After cruising around for years, I decided to settle down in Dallas, Texas for awhile.

I found myself a nice little ranch house and I…got rid of the previous owners.

There's no suspicions out in the country. Ahh... I could get used to this.

* * *

Buffy

* * *

Xander and I quietly moved towards the two vampires snacking on two humans. Both of us had a stake in hand. I was going to take the male and Xander the female. We pulled the vampires off the humans and both of us nearly screamed.

Xander and I said together, "Emmalynn?! Ew. Spike."

* * *

May 16, 1980

Elizabeth

* * *

"What was that, Hallie?" I asked.

"William killed a slayer in New York."

"Really?"

"Yeah. On a subway train. I think he stole her leather jacket too."

"Oh William…"

* * *

Emmalynn

* * *

Xander and Buffy were in front of Spike and me, stake in their possession. Spike and I shook our heads and switched back to our human faces and wiped off the blood.

"What's the matter? Forget how to use a stake?" I teased.

"I-I can't." Buffy said then ran.

Xander followed and yelled, "Buff! Wait up! Not all of us can run one hundred miles per hour!"

* * *

Januarya 31, 1995

Elizabeth

* * *

From Texas, I moved to California to, hopefully, beat Spike there. Maybe I could finally catch his eye.

I heard about a slayer named "Buffy" and I knew I had to kill her.

* * *

Anya

* * *

I called Buffy's house and I was surprised that Buffy was the one to answer.

"Hello?"

"Buffy, it's Anya. I remember where I know Emmalynn from."

"And?"

"She's a vampire."

"I know."


	8. Chapter 8

Chatper Eight: Bloody Beginning

Buffy

* * *

Riley and I went to Spike's crypt and burst down the door, in hopes of finding Emmalynn.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Spike rudely asked.

"Kicking is easier." Riley commented.

"Emmalynn, we need you to tell us your story." I stated.

"But you should already know it. You've read my diaries."

"I want to hear it from you."

* * *

Emmalynn

* * *

Buffy and Riley got both me and Spike to go to Giles' home to tell my story. I walked right in and Spike bounced back.

"Come on, Spike." I said and he and the gange were completely confused. I added, "I'll explain later."

"From the beginning." Buffy reminded me.

"I was born in England on March 22, 1860. At the time my name was Elizabeth Watson. When I was three years old, my family and I moved out to Italy. It was kind of hard to learn Italian but I managed at a young age.

"When I turned thirteen, I was informed that I was the Slayer. I thought it was impossible at first, but my soon to be watcher, Ronald Pryce, convinced me I was the Slayer. I was then forced to move in with my watcher in England. I had t oreleanr the English language and try to fit into the English society. That's when I saw William. We talked here and there and I felt dreadfully sorry for him. His mother was dying and the woman he loved showed no interest back. He read me his poetry and I imagined he wa talking about me. I was in love. Before I digress furhter, my last battle was on August 12, 1880 against Angelus. He thankfully sired me. When I rose, I faced a demon hunter and that's what I ate. I went back to Italy and drained my family members. When I went back to England, I reunited with Cecily. I stayed ther for a year or two. In England is where I met you, Anyanka. I also ran into my watcher who was shocked to see me. According to the Watcher's Council, I am an 'uber-vampire'. In other words, stronger than most vampires. On November 1, 1898 I traveled through Romania, but something caught my eye. Gypsies. It was Angelus getting his soul as I later found out. Like Spike, I have killed two slayers. Once in France and another in a small country in Africa called Rwanda. I moved to the States on May 21, 1950. Thirty one years later, I settled in Dallas, Texas and killed two ranch owners and stole their home. Good news is if you live in the country and you don't see or hear from your neighbors for awhile, it doesn't raise any suspicions. I remained close to Cecily or as all of you know her as Halfrek or Hallie. She's the one who told me Spike killed another slayer in New York. I came here riginally to kill you, Buffy. We all see how dead you are."

"Why did you change your name?" Willow asked.

"To hide my true identity."

"So how is it you could walk into my home?" Giles asked.

"I used to live here many years ago."

"Did Angel really sire you?" Buffy asked me.

"Angel? That's what he's called these days? That soul really did change him… Yes. Angelus is my sire."

"Y-You really loved me? Back then?"

"Is this twenty questions? Yes. I did. When I heard you died, I cried. I knew it was a vampire and I wanted to act vengence upon it. Then I found out you were a vampire. Fourty eight hours later and I was one too."

"I just…can't believe this." Anya muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"That you forgave me for trying to kill you all those years ago."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Hello Father

In Los Angeles…

Doyle

* * *

I was talking to Cordy when I fell to the ground and was having a vision.

"What did ou see?"Cordelia asked me.

"Blonde woman. Fighting for her life. Against a vampire. Uh oh."

"What is it, Doyle?"

"Buffy."

* * *

Emmalynn

* * *

I just finished my life story and answering of questions and then I heard a knock at the door.

When the door opened and I heard the voice that followed it, I knew who it was immeadately.

Angel

* * *

Angel

* * *

When Doyle informed me of what he saw, I wasted no time in running to Sunnydale. When I got to Buffy's front door and knocked, Joyce opened it and was extremely surprised to see me.

"Is Buffy home?" I asked.

"She's at Giles. Why?"

"She's in danger."

Joyce nodded and I raced to her watcher's home.

Buffy answered the door and asked, "You're not evil are you?"

"One hundred percent soul contaminated."

"Come in." Giles called from the living room.

"Angel!" I heard Willow, Anya and Xander ay.

"Hello, Willow. Anya. Xander and…?"

"This is my girlfriend, Tara, and this is Buffy's boyfriend, Riley."

"Oh. Wait, girlfriend?"

Willow sighed and said, "I'm gay."

"I see that now. Anything else I need to know?"

"Hello, Father." a woman said and then punched me in the face, knocking me to the ground.

* * *

Anya

* * *

As soon as I saw Angel, I somehow knew that Emmalynn was going to hurt him in some way or another.

"Go, Em!" Xander shouted, punching the air.

After Buffy gave him a cold glare, he said, "Sorry, Buff. It was just so cool."

All of us laughed, including Buffy.

* * *

Angel

* * *

"Who are you?" I asked the woman who punched me, who also looked extremely familiar to me.

"My name is Emmalynn Caine, but you might know me by the name of Elizabeth Watson."

It all rushed to me then.

(Flashback)

_August 12, 1880_

_Drusilla said, "Daddy is going to die."_

_"Drusilla, I'm not going anywhere. Promise. I just have to kill this slayer. She's onto us."_

_"You won't come back. I know these types of things."_

_I ran to where I knew I would find this slayer, Elizabeth Watson. The cemetery._

_She attempted to stake me but I caught her arm before she had the chance. I spun her around and drank from her. When she was just barely clinging onto life, I pushed my bleeding wrist into her face and forced her to drink. I suspected that by making her a vampire, she would be the strongest of us yet._

_I went back to Darla and Drusilla. Drusilla stopped me before I could get any closer._

_"Daddy has a new daughter." Drusilla said, "Who is she?"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about, Drusilla."_

(End Flashback)

"Elizabeth…" I mummbled.

"Ah. There's my father."

* * *

Buffy

* * *

"Not to sound negative or as if you don't belong here, but how long are you staying, Angel?"

"I got news that you were in trouble so I came here to be sure you were safe. Can I make a phone call?"

"Sure. Phone is over there."

"Thanks."

* * *

Angel

* * *

I dialed the number to the office and Doyle answered, just as I hoped he would.

"Angel Investigations."

"Doyle, it's Angel."

"Hey. How is the sexy blonde?"

I shook my head at Doyle's comment and said, "Still alive. Do you remember the vampire she was going up against?"

"Body like a model, long black hair."

"Do you remember a name?"

"Starts with an e."

"Emmalynn or Elizabeth?"

"Emmalynn! Yes that's it!"

I cursed under my breath and Doyle asked, "What is it?"

"Emmalynn has befriended Buffy."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Eight Years Later

Epilouge

* * *

Spike and Emmalynn vowed to stay together for all eternity.

Xander and Anya married and had two kids, James and Christopher Harris. Both of the boys look like their father but act exactly like their mother.

Willow and Tara remain together and the happiest witches ever. Oz comes sometimes to check up on Willow just in case. Neither Willow or Tara mind. Willow thinks Oz does not trust her or Tara with magic. So they both vowed to only use magic when it's needed. The three agreed and Willow and Tara have only used magic to stop evil from attacking innocent humans.

Buffy and Riley married on the beach and later had a girl, Kylee, and a boy, Daniel Finn. Their children are a mix of them both and if Kylee had short hair, one would not be able to tell the difference between the two.

For the very first time, Giles went to visit Jenny Calendar at her grave. He todl her that he missed her and wished that he could bring her back every now and again.

* * *

A/N: Dear Readers,

I am sad to say that this is the end, but let's face it, this story was definatly not one of my best XD Thank you for the reviews and followers.

Love,  
Penelope


End file.
